The History Of Jane Part One
by ive-already-seen-hell
Summary: this is Jane's history before she joins the Volturi. this is just my take on it, this didn't actually happen. Disclaimer: i own nothing. twilight belongs to the insanely talented Stephenie Meyer! YAY!


The History Of Jane Part One

James POV

My head whipped around toward the enticing aroma wafting on the breeze. Never had I smelled blood so sweet in all my years. Even though I had just eaten, just smelling the new blood made me ravenous. I had to have it, but I had to make it fun. I followed the scent through the cobbled

streets of Edinburgh, until I reached a large house. I slipped through the wrought iron gate easily, unnoticed by the dozing guards at the late hour. I heard voices so I crouched beneath the window to see what information I could gleam off of my new prize.

"Now Jane darling, do remember to be extra courteous towards Lord Wilhelm. You are of marrying age and you have yet to catch the attention of any eligible suitors. We must find you a suitable match."

"Yes Mother." That was her. I committed her voice to memory so that I could pick it out of a crowd in an instant.

"Now, why don't you go take a bath dear? Franz is bringing the carriage around at six and Louisa will be up at five to help you dress."

"Yes Mother." I realized that the girl, Jane as her mother called her, was leaving the house in a matter of hours. That gave me plenty of time to decide on a suitable plan to capture her. I skulked off to the park across from her house to wait and to watch.

Jane POV

I managed to maintain my composure until I was within my quarters, the door firmly closed.

"Yes Mother! Of course Mother! Ugh! I don't want to go out tonight, I don't want to take a bloody bath, I don't want that horrible pushy Louisa to dress me, and I especially don't want to be kind to that old, fat, balding, stupid Lord Wilhelm!" I ranted and raved for a few more moments before I collapsed upon my settee. I took a deep breath to calm myself and went to my tub to soak as my mother wished. However much I hated to do what my mother wanted, I would do it, without bringing my complaints to my mother's attention. I sunk back into the water reluctantly admitting that it felt good to just laze in the warm water. As my eyes started to slip closed, I thought I saw something slip past my window. I shot up in the tub, _'That's impossible! This is the second story!'_ I slipped out of that tub, grabbing my robe along the way. I opened the window just enough so that I could lean my head out. I looked around slowly. Suddenly, a rustle came from the tree branch near my window. I whipped my head around and stared intently at the leaves, trying to see something, anything. After a few moments of my insistent staring, there came a knock on my door. I reluctantly drew my head in.

"Miss, the Mistress asked me to help you get ready for the party." That would be Louisa, come to manhandle me into my frilly gowns, stuffed with so many ruffles that I could hardly walk. I walked as slowly as I could across the room, trying to annoy Louisa.

"Miss." The knock came again. "You only have a short time till you must be off." I contemplated not letting her in but I suppose that Mother would get involved, and I didn't want that. I opened the door and Louisa bustled in, her arms full of my freshly washed linens.

"Goodness me! Why do you have the window open Miss? Are you trying to catch a chill?" She hurried over to the window that I had neglected to close. As she dressed me I complained that the linen had to much starch, that they were the wrong color to match the jewels I wanted to wear that night, I complained about anything that I could think of. Finally I was dressed with my hair and face paint done. I walked slowly down that stairs, with the grace that my mother expected of a girl of my breeding. I glided across the entrance hall and out to my waiting carriage, prepared to play my part in high society.

James POV

I nimbly jumped down from the tree outside the girl's window. It had been amusing to say the least to watch her try to find me in that tree. I could have waited indefinitely; I didn't even have to breathe. I chuckled at the memory of her folly. I ran after her carriage quickly, so as not to be seen by the foolish humans who inhabited this city. The carriage drew to a stop outside a large house. The carriage drew to a stop outside of yet another large house. The girl swept out, looking far more composed than when she was hidden in her room shouting out her frustrations. My plan was simple and fool-proof. I had even 'hunted down' the perfect disguise. I was now dressed as a well-bred Scottish gentleman. I walked slowly up to the door where I gave my false persona and was immediately shown inside. I walked gracefully into the room, successfully drawing all the attention to me. I searched the crowd discreetly for Jane, and was pleased to see that she was as entranced by my beauty as the rest of the room. I drifted through the crowd, breaking the spell I had set on the group with my arrival. I glided over to Jane and said, "Beautiful miss, would you do me the honor of this dance?" She looked awe-struck but curtsied gracefully and took my hand so that I might lead her out onto the dance floor. We shared many a dance but my plan was never far from my mind. After a while I noticed that she looked slightly flushed.

"Oh, how ride of me." I exclaimed with mock shame. "You are tired and flushed, come. Let us go for a stroll in the gardens." She seemed delighted at the prospect of more time alone with me and I took that as a good sign that my plan was running smoothly. I led her out into the expansive gardens and, having studied the gardens earlier this afternoon, started to lead her towards the far end of the gardens where couples usually don't venture. She barely noticed her surroundings, enraptured as she was with my features. When we reached the farthest edge of the garden, I suggested that we sit and rest. I let things lie as they were before asking, "Would you think it forward of me to ask if I may kiss you?" and poor, sweet, innocent Jane, being too addled to refuse just shook her head dumbly and allowed my kiss.

Jane POV

He chose me! Out of all the ladies at the ball, he chose me! I was so happy! We dance together and then we went for a walk in the garden and now, oh now, he's kissing me! It's wonderful! Mother won't be pleased but I just can't bring myself to care. Wait, his hands are tearing at the laces of my dress. When did he- oh God! He has my corset undone! I wrench my mouth from his.

"Stop, stop! Please stop!" I'm yelling at him through the tears that are falling thick and fast down my face, hoping that someone will hear my cries. He leers at me and for the first time that evening I notice that his eyes glow a sickly shade of red. I push him off of me and try to run but my heavy skirts that I always hated wearing trip me and slow my gait. He catches me again and forces me to the ground, no longer the kind gentleman I danced with, but a monster! He tears at my undergarments and I cry out at the cruelty of it all! Why me! Why did he have to choose me?! Oh God please help me! Oh God it hurts! It hurts! I want him to suffer this same pain one hundred times over! Oh, now I can feel the fires of the depths of hell rushing through my veins! It starts at my neck and works its way slowly through my body. Time has ceased to hold any meaning to me. I am vaguely aware of the man leaving me but that is not important. All that is important now is this horrible fire licking and burning its way through me! After what feels like centuries, the pain slowly ebbs away. I wait a few more moments for the pain to fully end and then I ease myself to my feet. The first thing I notice is that it is no longer evening, it is now sometime of midday. How long had I lain there? The next thing I notice is that my dress is in tatters. I will have to find that man and demand that he pay for the gown I am going to have to have made to replace this one. Suddenly, all of my attention is taken up by the wonderful smell that drifts toward my nose. I start to walk in the direction that I believe the Wilhelm household to be in so that I might be able to procure a dress, a meal and a carriage back to my home. Upon reaching the house I notice that everything is draped in black fabric and the lanterns are dimmed. It seems that someone has died in my absence. I happen upon a servant in my wanderings and ask what has happened. Upon glimpsing my visage she shrieks and flees from me. I star after her in confusion and agitation. I decide that I will have to try to find Lord Wilhelm himself. I walk through the extensive hallways, trying to find the grand staircase that leads to the front door. I finally find what I am looking for, the foyer. I stand at the top of the grand staircase, frozen in shock. What has happened? I was watching a funeral. Who had died? Suddenly, a woman weeping into her handkerchief, I presume she is the deceased mother; standing toward the front of the crowd sees me and screams. I know that I am a sight to behold in my ripped gown and my rumpled hair, but I don't think that my appearance is cause to scream. She rushes at me, the veil she was wearing flying off her face. I finally recognize her as my own mother. Believing that she is coming to embrace me I open my arms to her, but instead she rushes at me brandishing her silver cross at me, screaming out "Begone spirit! Get out, you are not welcome here!" Spirit? What is she talking about? And then I understand, this is my funeral, she believes me dead! It's all that horrid man's fault! He's the reason my life is ruined! I feel white hot anger course through my body. The anger slowly making my thoughts turn toward the pain that man put me through. I am jerked from my thoughts by a scream. I look down and I see my mother writhing in pain at my feet. I look at her, numb with shock. Slowly the shock leeches away to reveal another emotion, glee and delight. Every scream reminds me of another of her punishments, her lessons, or her voice chastising me or telling me what to do and how to speak. I throw back my head and laugh, relishing the screams of my anguished mother. I hear rather than see the person rushing toward my mother's aid. Unthinkingly and unfeelingly turn my gaze on them, exceedingly pleased to see Lord Wilhelm is the next to fall under my gaze. I walk slowly down the stairs, savoring the tortured screams of each person I look at.

These have always been my favorite memories of my past life to relive, even after all these years.


End file.
